99
by Kahhh
Summary: 99%, essa era a avaliação de Nami em relação ao namoro de Zoro e Robin, pois achava que estava faltando alguma coisa para serem perfeitos. Poderia ela fazer algo para que ficasse 100%?


**SINOPSE: **99%, essa era a avaliação de Nami em relação ao namoro de Zoro e Robin, pois achava que estava faltando alguma coisa para serem perfeitos. Poderia ela fazer algo para que ficasse 100%?

**DISCLAIMER**:Esses personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Eichiro Oda.

**N/A:**Essa oneshot surgiu do nada na minha cabeça, e decidi escrever. Não sei se ficou boa, porque minha inspiração ultimamente está me abandonando, espero que gostem!  
Essa fanfic não foi betada, se tiver erros ignorem plisss, porque sou muito desatenta quando escrevo.  
BOA LEITURA!

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**Essa história também é postada no Nyah! Fanfiction, minha conta é conhecida no site como Kahhh.

FANFIC DE MINHA AUTORIA, NÃO PLEGEIE. CASO AGUÉM IDENTIFICAR UM ENREDO IGUAL A ESTE, POR FAVOR, ME AVISA E DENUNCIA. PLÁGIO É CRIME!

* * *

**99%**

* * *

No topo do mastro do navio Sunny, Nami observava o mar naquela noite quente. Vez ou outra girava o olhar para o céu, ficava encantada com as estrelas que brilhavam. A Lua não marcava presença, deixando as estrelas serem as únicas a transmitir um espetáculo único - personagens principais no quesito beleza e plenitude.

- Nami, a noite hoje está muito bonita - Chopper falou com os olhos brilhando enquanto observava o céu noturno.

- Sim - Nami respondeu contente por Chopper estar lhe fazendo companhia naquela noite, afinal era o dia dela fazer a vigilância.

- Hey Nami! Olhe! - Chopper apontou com o dedo indicador e Nami girou o olhar para a direção apontada. Robin e Zoro haviam chegado; ambos com sorrisos em seus lábios. Eles se sentaram no chão encostando as costas na parede da cabine. Robin estava sentada no meio das pernas de Zoro, que movia os braços para cima e para baixo, segurando em suas mãos um objeto de ferro pesado. Ele sempre fazia exercícios a noite, talvez pelo clima ser mais fresco e por dormir o dia inteiro. Robin continha um livro em mãos, e estava concentrada na leitura.

Nami observava o casal, sentia-se feliz por eles terem assumido seus sentimentos.

- Eles ficam tão bem juntos, não é Nami? - Chopper disse com um sorriso.

Nami balançou a cabeça concordando.

- Não tenho muita certeza, mas parece que falta alguma coisa para eles serem perfeitos - Nami falou com a mão posta sobre o queixo, observando o casal abaixo de si.

- Como assim? - Chopper não entendeu o que Nami quis dizer.

- Olhando assim para eles, percebe-se que é um casal normal, mas algo está faltando? - Nami ficou perdida em pensamentos tentando descobrir o que faltava para eles serem um casal perfeito.

- Olhando bem para eles, você tem razão - Chopper concluiu quando reparou bem em Zoro e Robin - Daria 99% para eles.

- Isso mesmo Chopper, por isso te digo que tem algo faltando - Encarou os dois que estavam cada um fazendo o que gostavam - Já sei! Beijo!

Chopper arregalou os olhos.

- Beijo? - Perguntou a rena totalmente surpreso.

- Isso! Nunca vi eles se beijarem - Nami ficou feliz por finalmente descobrir o que realmente faltava para aquele casal ser 100% perfeito.

- Eu também nunca vi - Chopper disse olhando dessa vez para a face de Nami. No entanto ela estava com uma expressão diferente - Pretende fazer algo?

O sorriso de Nami se alargou.

- Robin! - Nami gritou o nome da nakama, que pausou a leitura e olhou para cima, deparando-se com a navegadora que acenava para ela - Poderia vir até aqui? Preciso te perguntar uma coisa!

Chopper não ficou impressionado com a atitude da navegadora, afinal esse tipo de reação já era esperado.

Os dois observavam atentos á morena; que apenas se levantou pedindo para que Zoro segurasse seu livro, afastando-se do espadachim indo em direção á eles.

- Ali mesmo faltou um beijo - Nami disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

- O que vai fazer, Nami? - A curiosidade era nítida nas pupilas castanhas da rena médica.

- Você vai ver.

Nami estava a espera da arqueóloga, se quisesse que relacionamento deles deixe de ser 99% perfeitos aos seus olhos, tinha que fazer algo em relação a isso. Nada melhor que uma conversa para que a relação dos dois se aprofunde, afinal já faz quatro meses que eles estão juntos e, durante todo esse tempo, não viu o casal dar sequer um beijo.

Ela olhou para o lado assim que Robin apareceu.

- Algum problema, navegadora-san? - Robin perguntou num tom de voz calmo.

- Robin, queria te fazer uma pergunta, mas quero que me responda com sinceridade - Nami foi direta ao ponto, deixando Chopper constrangido com a rapidez da pergunta "_Nami não é nada discreta" _Chopper sorriu com o pensamento.

- Pergunte, você sabe que não sou de mentir - Robin disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Robin, você e Zoro já se beijaram?

A morena ficou em silêncio, apenas observando o olhar atento da navegadora a sua frente. Chopper ficou de olhos arregalados com tamanha coragem, se fosse ele, não conseguiria fazer esse tipo de pergunta.

- Por que a pergunta, Nami-san?

Nami sorriu, já esperava outra pergunta como resposta de sua pergunta. Robin era o tipo de mulher que gostaria de saber o motivo de algo para depois responder o que lhe fora perguntado. Inteligente demais, de fato!

- É que nunca vi vocês dois se beijarem, e olhando para vocês dois juntos, é como se algo como isso estivesse faltando.

Robin alargou o sorriso.

- Fico impressionada com a facilidade que você tem de perceber as coisas - Robin encostou os braços sobre a mureta do mastro, pondo-se a observar Zoro sentado e se exercitando abaixo de si - Você adivinhou, como sempre, Nami-san.

- Você pretende fazer algo pra mudar isso? Por que se depender dele... - Sorriu e coçou a cabeça um pouco constrangida consigo mesma, mas ela não consegue ficar quieta com esse tipo de assunto.

- Hum. Ia fazer algo sobre isso hoje.

- É sério, Robin?! - Chopper falou com uma expressão de felicidade na face - Agora vocês vão deixar de ser 99%!

- Chopper!... - Nami tentou chamar a atenção da rena, ela achou aquilo um tanto indelicado, mas parece que Robin não ligou para o comentário de Chopper, pois seu sorriso era mais divertido.

- Então somos 99%. Se pensar bem não é um número ruim.

Nami adorava essa personalidade calma e singela da morena, que por incrível que pareça, levou aquela conversa para o lado divertido. Zoro tinha muita sorte por ter encontrado uma mulher como ela, e torcia para ele valoriza-se o tesouro que tinha em mãos.

- O que pretende fazer? - Nami perguntou ansiosa.

- Vocês já sabem, se eu não fizer isso, continuaremos com 99%, não é mesmo? - Robin se distanciou da mureta e se afastou de Nami e Chopper - Quero mudar esse número, não ficarei satisfeita se não ficar em 100% - Falou, mantendo o mesmo sorriso nos lábios.

- Será que ela... - Chopper falou enquanto observava Robin se afastar, ficando somente ele e Nami no topo do mastro.

- É provável - Nami sorriu, sentindo-se feliz por ter conversado com Robin sobre um assunto delicado, e ela ter levado tudo para o lado da brincadeira. Se a morena quer realmente que a porcentagem de amor entre os dois chegue a 100%, Nami estará ansiosa para a mudança.

Os dois ficaram quietos assim que Robin chegara até Zoro, sentando-se no mesmo lugar.

Robin olhou para os dois que estavam acima dela e sorriu; pronta para mostrar a eles o que ela tinha em mente, mesmo antes de Nami chamá-la.

Robin moveu o corpo, ficando frente a frente com Zoro, seus rostos estava bem perto, sendo possível sentir o ar quente de suas respirações roçarem na pele de cada um.

Robin segurou nos braços fortes, impedindo que Zoro continuasse com os exercícios. Ela sorriu quando ele fixou seus olhos frios nela. Aproximou-se quebrando o pequeno espaço que havia entre os dois.

Nami e Chopper observavam com os olhos brilhando Robin se aproximar mais e mais de Zoro, até que finalmente o beijo acontece. Perceberam que Zoro ficou paralisado no início, mas acabou se soltando, tornando o beijo mais intenso. Talvez obteve essa reação por ter sido pego desprevenido.

- 100% - Nami disse com um sorriso, enquanto observava o casal se beijando.

- Sim, agora são perfeitos um para o outro - Chopper concluiu com os cotovelos postos sobre a mureta do mastro, feliz em saber que agora nada estava faltando para eles.

Robin separou o beijo, e olhou para Zoro com um sorriso.

- Não somos mais 99% - Robin disse com uma expressão divertida na face, deixando Zoro confuso.

- Hã. Não entendi.

Robin abraçou Zoro. Fechou os olhos sentindo o corpo quente contra o seu.

- Não é nada.

Robin estava feliz ao ter certeza que agora Nami e Chopper não iria mais dar 99% para o casal, mas sim 100%, afinal eles não eram somente um casal de namorados, mas sim nakamas do bando Chapéu de Palha.

* * *

**FIM!**


End file.
